The third identity
by Charlie Van House
Summary: A deliberate science experiment creates another identity for Miley Stewart. But unlike Hannah Motana,she can't control this one.
1. Chapter 1

The third identity

Chapter 1:

The plan

Amber, Ashley, Rico, Jake Ryan, Jesse, Mikayla, and Tracie all sat around in Amber's living room. "Are you sure it's going to work." Ashley asked Rico

"Listen," Rico said, "I'm sure. By noon tomorrow everyone in the world will know Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. Since Hannah Montana is Miley's alter ego that is wha the potion should turn her into. All we have to do is, correction, all I have to do is lure Miley into drinking it and thenwe shall have plenty of evidence to show the world that Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."

"I feel very iffy about this" Jake said

"Jake, grow a pair." Mikayla said, "We all hate Miley and Hannah. Come to think of it, we would'nt even have known if you hadn't of betrayed her secret tous."

"All I can say is I can't wait till the bitch gets what's coming to her." Amber said.

"Who gave you this potion." Ashley asked Rico.

"I can't divulge my providers name." Rico said.

"I just want to know this isn't going to kill her." Ashley said.

"Don't worry, Luann said it is goingto work fine." Rico said.

"Who's Luann." Jesse asked.

"Uh, Uh, the scientific advisor to my provider." Rico said

"Good, because it all takes place tomorrow night." Tracie said viciously.

Rico left the procession to go to his house. He opened the door and walked inside. He closed it behind him and than felt a pressecence behind him. He turned around and said, "Shouldn't you be haunting a graveyard."

"Well, surefire. I've never met a Stewart girl that hung out around graveyards, now. Shoot son you funny." Luann Stewart said laughing and snorting.

"All I want to know is that will it work or won't it." Rico said. "My investors are getting pretty iffy about it."

"Sure, it'll work, although Miley might not turn into Hannah for all we know she could turn into bruce lee for all I know. People's Ids sometimes take forms of superheroes or somthun." Luann said

"As long as she turns into something." Rico said. "My investors are happy with any change that gets us up the evolutionary ladder. As for my living room posse unfortunatly I'v beeen telling them that she will turn into hannah just for there money and power. Without those contributions the Jekyll project would have never taken off. I just wish we can get Miley's Hyde out before the whole thing goes kabluey."

"Well, don't worry" Luann said kissing Rico, "I know what I 'm doing." That phrase would haunt Leann till the day she died which would be in about 7 months. In seven monthes Malibu would be burning and Rico's posse and investors would all be sorry they had gone against nature. In seven months they'd all be dead.


	2. the experiment

The experiment

Miley met Rico down by his shop. "All right" she said, "What do you want to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to get better acquainted with Hannah Montana." Rico said smiling.

"Yeah so what everybody does, it's crazy how many people want to get acquainted with me I mean-then she registered what he had said. "What do you mean Hannah Montana I don't know Hannah Montana"

"Oh please at least be honest with me" Rico said poring him and Miley a drink. "You are Hannah Montana, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Miley said picking up the drink. "I'm Hannah Montana okay."

"It's okay" Rico said smiling. "Take a drink, Hannah."

Miley drunk to calm her nerves when she started feeling funny. She started shaking uncontrollably. The funny feeling turned to pain. She screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees and then on her stomach. She felt her face bubbling and boiling. She looked at her hands and hair was starting to sprout. She shook and convulsed in tremors then she blacked out.

Jake, Jesse, Mikayla, Amber, and Ashley came out to see what Miley had become. She had fallen down behind Rico's shack and Rico backed out of it. A hand, not a woman's hand but a hairy man's hand came out from behind the counter. The hand supported the body that was attached to it. The body and head came up to show them what they had done. They had taken an 16 year old girl and turned her into a man.

"What the hell was in that drink." Jake asked Rico.

"The Jekyll and Hyde potion." Rico answered.

"But if Miley was Jekyll," Ashley said

"Then I guess that makes me Miley's Mr. Hyde." The man said

They all stopped talking and looked at him. "Hello" Ashley said

"Hello, you may call me Charles Stewart." Charles said smiling.


End file.
